A lonely Night in the Lodge
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Monkia, IQ, and Ela are left alone in the Chalet lodge on a cold winter's night. With nothing fun in sight, they decide to make their own.


Outside the frosted window, a light snow settled softly on the slick sill. She could hear the strong nightly breeze slipping under the doorway.

In the silent French lodge were two off duty operators, Monika and Ela, with nothing to do. Monika stood in front of a mahogany desk tinkering with her Spectre Mark III, testing out new wiring techniques and what not. She wore slim black leggings that defined many smooth curves. On top, a loose fitting grey tee showing a logo of a german brewing company hung on her shoulders. Her beach sand colored hair flowed freely around her neck and touched the tips of her sleek collar bone. A thick rimmed pair of reading glasses laid on her the bridge of her nose as well.

The night was growing old and Ela, downstairs in the bar dressed in a black tank top and baggy grey sweatpants, was becoming rather bored, so she strode softly up the cold steel stairs. A knock sounded on the heavy oak door and Monika was greeted by the green haired woman.

"Need some company?" Monika asked sweetly.

"This place… It gets lonely when everyone's away. Mind if I come in?"

Monika stepped aside briskly and opened an arm welcoming her in the quiet room. From the large TV above the fireplace came the endless droning news, but neither of them could understand it as the journalist spoke in french.

"What do you do in here when you're alone?" inquired Ela.

"Every now and then I talk to my friends and family back in Germany, but most times I either watch whatever comes through the channels, which is normally french news, or I read books. Other than that there's not a whole lot to get done around here except the occasional room cleaning."

"Is that all the entertainment you get?"

"For the most part, yes."

"What about tonight you try something different?" Ela asked and wrapped her exposed arms lightly around Monika's slim waist. "Are you speaking my language yet?"

"I-I-I don't speak polish," she said awkwardly.

Ela spun her around and placed a finger against the German's soft lips. "I didn't mean that kind of language, silly girl." Through the humor, a blissful sensation slipped through her words and entered Monika's ears. Ela removed her hands and carefully took off Monika's glasses and set them on the desk next to her Spectre.

"You sure this is a good idea?" She then began rambling in German.

"Shh," she again placed her finger over the German's lips. Ela then removed the finger, set her hands along Monika's head, and pressed hers against the German's. Her rambling ceased right away and she indulged in the deep kiss.

Instead of around Ela's head, Monika worked her nimble hands down the polish woman's back and eventually reached her firm ass and gripped tightly. She pulled away slightly and yelped in surprise. She then returned her gaze into Monika's aqua blue eyes, and her half smile broke into a devilish grin. Ela bit her lip and pushed down on Monika's shoulders which forced her on her knees.

"What do you…" she was a bit puzzled.

Ela looked down at her and then at her sweatpants. Monika recoiled a bit as a tubular bulge formed part way down her thigh. She slowly reached towards it and brushed against the large bulge. It was stiff and seemed to want to be free from the confines of its coverings. Monika started rubbing slowly, but picked up speed as her hand went up and down the erect penis. Ela moaned with delight and it was obvious to Monika that she wanted more, so she decided to tease her.

She kept rubbing the package and the polish woman only moaned louder.

"You would not believe how long it's been," she said in between pleasured breaths. After a minute or two of teasing her, she opened her mouth and let out a low pitched squeak and a small wet spot, about the size of a petite palm, appeared at the low end of the bulge. Ela looked glanced down at Monika, her face contorted with pleasure, and bit her lip. "Like I said, it's been a while."

The german investigated the wet spot and the tip of her finger came back sticky. Her hands snaked up the bulge and around the elastic waistband. Cautiously the sweatpants lowered to reveal black compression shorts defining the final layer of wear. Monika licked her lips hungrily and Ela shivered in anticipation.

Down came the shorts and the great semen covered penis sprang out and slapped Monika in the left cheek leaving a sticky spot. It was freshly shaven as the scent of shaving cream lingered from her sweaty crotch. The aroma of body odor, semen, and shaving cream would have been repulsive normally, but now it was inviting.

The dexterous german hands wrapped calmly around the thick, slimy shaft and gripped it hard. A pulse of blood rushed through the penis in her hands causing it to harden even farther and making Ela squirm with swell sensations. Monika's hands jerked up and down repeating the speed pattern from before until she was beating it like a horny teenager. She stood, and with one hand still rubbing the cock, eased Ela onto the bed and fell on top of her. They both looked deep into the other's eyes and had the same look of happiness.

Ela gasped Monika's breasts and fondled them as she tried struggled to take off her leggings. The german gasped as Ela pinched both of her nipples simultaneously causing a wave of pleasure to sweep through her slim body. The two then tore off both their shirts leaving the two naked and one on top of the other.

"Ready?" the polish one challenged.

Monika didn't bother to respond and rolled off placing her round ass high in a modified downward dog. Ela accepted the invitation by positioning behind her and, at first slowly, shoving her drying cock into the german vagina. Monika gave an initial moan as the solid shaft entered her small frame, but began to scream in pleasure when she thrusted faster and harder. Luckily no one else was present in the lodge as Monika's screams and yells filled every nook and cranny.

"I'm cumming!" Monika managed to squeeze out between cock plunges. Ela then pulled out the slippery shaft and not a second after, clear juices sprayed from her genitals and soaked the bed sheets below. A few seconds of rest ensued her climax, but Ela wasn't quite finished. She needed one last bit of encouragement from her partner to empty her scrotum.

She grabbed the german's quaking waist and flipped her over onto her back where it was dry. Monika was still recovering, so Ela thought she could have the less enduring part now. The polish one mounted her stomach and placed her pulsing meat in the ravine between Monika's full breasts. It took her a second for her mind to return to a more relaxed state, but when it did, she scrunched her boobs around the shaft and her partner did the work.

In and out she went. Sometimes the head would poke out enough for her to lick it which added to Ela's endless moans. Her breasts were slick and Ela didn't think she could take it anymore and pulled up.

She gave no warning as her penis twitched with each splurge of semen that shot out of the tip. Long streams were launched across the room and landed somewhere on the floor. A small drop scraped against the tip of her nose when it passed.

Ela sat heavily on the comfy bed and sighed with both disappointment that it was done, and happiness that it happened. Avoiding the wet spot on the sheets, Ela crawled over to one side and Monika followed. They were both quite exhausted and without a word, they both fell into a deep sleep not caring about what would happen now or tomorrow.


End file.
